Title Pending
by T'pana
Summary: A modern-day teenager is abducted and taken to the future, where she must make a hard decision...basically, I'm horrible at writing summaries.
1. Beginnings

Star Trek: The Original Series--a FanFic by irefly 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or places except for Leah...sadly, I never will.  
  
  
**Chapter I:** Beginnings  
  
  
  
**Ohio, United States, 2002  
**In the dark of her bedroom, Leah found herself suddenly awake, albeit only halfway there. Groggily she started to turn over onto her side, but the creak of the floor froze her. _It's just the floor. Relax._ Reluctantly her body untensed, but her eyes stayed wide open, peering futilely into the almost complete black. Just as she was about to close her eyes, someone whispered something.  
  
Leah was not a wimp, but when it was pitch dark outside and in and there was someone in your room, there was only one thing to do. Before she could take in a breath to scream, a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"_Don't fight,_" a harsh voice hissed in her ear. "_Understand?"  
  
_Leah, staring wide-eyed up at what seemed to be the person's head, managed to nod once. Apparently satisfied, the hand on her mouth loosened its grip and another hand grabbed her arm.  
  
_"Get up."  
  
_As soon as her feet touched the floor, Leah sank to the ground, her mind frantically searching for a way to attack her kidnapper when he bent over to get her up. He crouched down, but before she could move, a needle was roughly stabbed into her arm and Leah began to fade into real blackness. "_They always try something,"_ a disgusted voice muttered as the world spun away.  
  
  
  
**Aboard the USS Enterprise, stardate 4671.2  
**"Sir, sensors picking up a small vessel ahead, it's the one sending out the distress call," Lt. Sulu stated from his seat. Captain James T. Kirk leaned forward in his captain's chair. "Readings, Spock?" he inquired. Spock briefly looked up from his station. "A one-person life pod, it appears. One life-form aboard, oxygen left for seven point two more hours. No identifying markings or numbers."  
Kirk leaned back. "Leuitenant, open a channel," he called back. Uhura flicked a switch. "Frequency open, sir."  
"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise to unidentified life pod. We've answered your distress signal. If you can hear us please respond."  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Nothing, sir," Uhura reported. Kirk deliberated for a moment, then pushed one of the inter-ship com buttons.  
"Bridge to transporter room. Prepare to beam in the life-form."  
  
  
  
The door to the transporter room slid open as the Captain and Spock marched in. "Energize," Kirk nodded to the transporter operator. Moments later, the atoms pulled from the life pod reassembled on the transporter pad in the form of a curled-up, definitely Vulcan, child.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"How is she, Bones?" Kirk asked the doctor as he approached the bed on which the Vulcan girl was lying. McCoy looked away from his scanner.  
"Well, she's still asleep. Far as I can tell it's some sort of long-term hypo." He paused and leaned back against the bed. "She's perfectly healthy, though." The Captain nodded slowly, eyes still on the girl's face.  
"When do you think she'll wake up? I want to know what she's doing way out here, all alone."  
"Another half hour at most."  
Kirk nodded again and, after another moment, turned to go. "Be sure to call me when she wakes up."  
McCoy was about to respond when the girl's eyes half opened, allowing only a slit of light in.  
"Jim," the doctor said, motioning the Captain back. Kirk strode back to the head of the bed. The Vulcan's eyes opened further and she lifted one hand to shield them from the bright lights of sickbay.  
"Where--" she managed, raising herself to her elbows. "Where am I?" she finished, squinting at first the Captain, then Bones. Before Kirk could say anything, McCoy answered, "You're in the sickbay of the starship Enterprise. I'm Doctor McCoy."  
The Vulcan nodded slowly. "I'm Leah."  
Kirk jumped in. "I'm Captain Kirk." _Leah. That isn't a Vulcan name,_ he thought quickly.  
"This is a dream, isn't it?" Leah mumbled, staring at the Captain. "There's no such thing as Star Trek." She smiled somewhat crookedly and lay back down on the bed. "Very nice dream, though."  
Kirk started to say something, but McCoy shook his head. "She's asleep again." Kirk nodded slowly and took a deep breath.  
"Well. She thinks we're a dream and she doesn't act like a Vulcan. No apparent control of emotions...strange."  
McCoy thought for a moment, then said, "What'd she say, there's no such thing as Star Trek? What's that supposed to mean?"  
The Captain shook his head. "I don't have any answers. Maybe Spock should talk to her...she might respond better to another Vulcan."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Leah slowly opened her eyes. The sickbay was empty except for her. _Can you sleep in dreams? Or wake up in them?_ she wondered, thinking back on her short conversation with the Captain and the Doctor. "Realistic dream, anyway," she muttered, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Right down to Sickbay and Kirk and McCoy's personalities." She looked around, noting that everything was in its place, just as it looked on the TV series _Star Trek._ "Might as well enjoy it while I can!" Cautiously she stood up and, pleased to feel fine, began moving around the sickbay, growing more and more incredulous and at the same time, worried. It was all so real, and she was beginning to wonder if perhaps she wasn't dreaming. Halfway around sickbay, she stopped in front of a small mirror, shocked to see the alien, yet familiar, face looking back. Hesitantly, she touched the tip of one of her pointed ears, then ran a finger over her eyebrow. "I'm a Vulcan," she whispered to the mirror. "That can't possibly be. If this isn't a dream, then I can't be a Vulcan."


	2. Choices

Star Trek: The Original Series--a FanFic by irefly 

Claire: Of course, and a few more.**  
  
Chapter II:** Choices  
  
  
  
When McCoy came in a few minutes later, he was surprised to see Leah sitting on the biobed, her legs drawn up to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees. The doctor hit the comm button.  
"Captain, she's awake again."  
Leah jerked her head up at the sound of the voice, hastily wiping a tear off her face.  
"Be right there," the Captain's voice came over the comm. McCoy advanced towards Leah, surprised to see--of all aliens--a _Vulcan_ crying. Leah offered him an uncertain smile, too shy to initiate any conversation.  
"Well, young lady, the Captain's going to want to ask you a few things if you're up for it," McCoy began. Leah nodded, looking down at the bedsheet as she absently toyed with it. "I am," she said softly.  
The sickbay door slid open and the Captain and Spock entered. _As if Kirk weren't bad enough. _The prescense of the first officer along with the Captain instantly made Leah nervous. Speaking to a human was one thing, a Vulcan, another. Even if she herself was one.  
"Leah, this is Spock, my first officer," Kirk said upon reaching her bed. Reluctantly Leah looked up at the captain, then Spock, who was impassive as always. Not knowing how to greet either of them, Leah only nodded. Kirk took a seat on the bed next to hers.  
"Leah. That isn't a Vulcan name, is it?" he began. Leah shook her head. _He's trying to start out informally,_ she mused. "I'm not supposed to be a Vulcan. I'm a human," she said, looking back down at her bedsheet. The captain paused, not knowing what to think of that. "You certainly look like a Vulcan," he commented. Leah bit her lip, thinking before replying. "The last thing I remember is...I was on Earth. In Ohio." She paused, took a breath, then continued. "It was night--something woke me up, someone inside my room...before I could do anything I got knocked out." The bedsheet was becoming quite fascinating. "When I woke up, I was here."  
Kirk and Spock exchanged looks.  
"Ohio was largely destroyed in the third World War," Spock said, "and hardly anyone lives there now."  
Leah blinked back tears of frustration. "The year was 2002! Before the World War Three. I don't know how, but I'm from a different time."  
Kirk looked over at Spock.  
"It's possible, Captain, though unlikely. You recall when we were sent back in time we used the slingshot effect around the sun to get back to our own time." Spock paused. "Perhaps her kidnappers used the same method."  
"But why," Kirk mused, "would they turn her into a Vulcan? Is it even possible?"  
Leah swallowed a sigh. They were acting as though she wasn't there. She glanced over at McCoy. He was watching Spock and the Captain talk.  
"Unknown," was Spock's answer to Kirk. The captain looked back at Leah. "You don't remember anything after that?" Leah mutely shook her head. After a moment, Kirk nodded. "Thank you, Leah. If you're feeling all right, you can move out of sickbay into one of the guest's quarters." McCoy interrupted before Leah could respond. "I think I'll be the one releasing patients, Jim," he said, mock glaring at the Captain. "You're free to go," he continued, this time to Leah. She nodded and slid off the biobed. "I'm fine now," she said. "Thank you."  
Kirk stood up. "Spock, why don't you show her to her quarters." Spock nodded once and headed towards the door. Leah silently followed him.  
  
Once Spock and Leah were gone, Kirk sighed and sat back down on the biobed. "Well, Bones? What do you think?  
McCoy considered. "Well, it's a pretty strange story, but it could happen, I suppose. She doesn't act like a Vulcan at all--seems like she's just a human in a Vulcan body. That part fits, at least."  
Kirk nodded slowly. "She can't go back to her own time, if she is from the past, because she's a Vulcan. She'll have to either go to Vulcan or go to Earth--_our_ Earth. It should be her choice."  
McCoy frowned. "Give her little while, Jim, let her get used to the idea that she can't go back."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The door to Leah's quarters slid shut behind her as she stepped in. For a moment, Leah paused, uncertain of what to do next, then she stepped over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I can't believe it," she murmured, staring at the mirror on the wall across from her. "Will I never see my family again?" Overcome by--of all things--emotion, she curled up on the bed and buried her face in a pillow.


End file.
